


and all my stars

by stardustkiss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Platonic Kissing, Shyness, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, birthday boy getting smoochies thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkiss/pseuds/stardustkiss
Summary: Sapnap spends his 20th birthday getting spoiled by his best friends in a way he never could have expected. Birthday kisses, and lots of them.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	and all my stars

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i love sapnap so i’ll be damned if i didn’t speedrun a birthday fic for my sapnap my beloved!!
> 
> happy birthday *holds him in the palms of my hands* you are so special to me it is insane...
> 
> birthday kisses aka kiss ur homies...give em a big ole smooch...cheeky little mwah mwah...fellas is it gay...ayo..fellas?
> 
> title is literally just from e.e cummings “you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars” because he really is dude idk what to tell you. he is.

March 1st. His birthday had rolled around again, and he was just unprepared for it as he was last year. It always seemed to catch him off guard, so busy ignoring the days flying by in favour of being in the moment with his friends. 

Sapnap was sitting in his bedroom, scrolling through birthday messages from his loved ones as beams of sunlight warmed his skin through the window. Before he could raise his head the door swung open and Karl pushed it closed by pressing his back against it.

“Hi birthday boy.” Karl murmured sweetly, his arms pressed to his chest, holding boxes of snacks in place. Sapnap’s eyes flickered over Karl, he was wearing one of Sapnap’s hoodies, too big on him and well loved. Karl then rushed over at Sapnap, tossing the snacks onto the bed and pouncing onto him with no second thought. Sapnap was pushed back onto his bed, laying down with Karl sitting on his tummy, grinning down at him. “Wanna do something fun?” 

“Good morning to you too,” Sapnap breathed out, heart thrumming to life as Karl rested his sweater paws on either side of Sapnap’s chest. Sapnap eased himself up slowly, his elbows kept him up and he rested his hands on Karl’s waist gently. “What do you have in mind?” 

Karl sat straddling Sapnap with his hands on his waist, a happy smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Whatever it was he would manage to find a way to throw Sapnap for a loop, it was what he did best.

“You know the Pocky game?” Karl tilted his head for dramatic effect, earning a soft little squeeze to his waist that made him hold Sapnap’s right wrist. Karl raised one of his eyebrows, he had to focus on his birthday plans, he had thought of this last night and rushed to the store for Pocky the moment the store opened. “Of course _you_ know the Pocky game,” He reached over and grabbed one of the boxes of snacks.

“Karl, we watch the same amount of-” Sapnap got cut off by a small, short peck to the lips. Warmth crept over his cheeks as he looked up into Karl’s sparkling eyes, and Sapnap pulled him the tiniest bit closer by his hips.

“So we’re gonna both eat it until it gets as small as humanly possible,” Karl explained, popping the box to the chocolate Pocky open and ripping the bag open with his teeth. As he grabbed a stick he leaned forward and kissed Sapnap again, making the man under him get even redder. Sapnap moved closer to kiss Karl back when Karl pushed him away with one hand. 

“Karl?” Sapnap pouted gently, watching Karl stick the end of a Pocky into his mouth and then lean in eagerly. Sapnap bit down on the other side, entranced by the way Karl giggled giddily and excitedly nibbled on his end of the stick. At this point Sapnap had wrapped his arms completely around Karl’s waist and Karl was happily sitting in his lap. 

They both ate at the Pocky like they were supposed to, until their lips could brush and Karl tangled his fingers in Sapnap’s hair. Karl pushed forward first, kissing him gently and then pulling away before Sapnap could even attempt to get more than a quick smooch. 

Sapnap was learning quite quickly that Karl’s brilliant spin to the Pocky game was that Karl got to pick when they kissed and he had no rhyme or reason to when that was. Karl abandoned the chocolate Pocky on the bed and reached for the second box he bought, matcha flavour. He was fiddling with the box when Sapnap pressed his face to Karl’s chest and sighed dramatically, screw the snacks at this point, he wanted more than tiny little pecks. 

“Mm, you’re 20 and you’re pouting cuz of this?” Karl teased under his breath, nibbling at his bottom lip as Sapnap slid his hands up Karl’s back and fisted at his hoodie. “My present, my rules, sorry Sap…” 

“You’re not sorry,” Sapnap mumbled against the thick fabric of his hoodie, if he couldn’t pick when he could kiss Karl he might as well choose when he could hug him. He was snuggling into Karl’s chest until Karl pushed Sapnap’s fringe out of his face and hummed, his lips around the next Pocky. 

Sapnap lifted his head, munching down on the other side of the snack and squeezing Karl tightly when Karl took a big bite. Karl knew this was a genius idea, this was more of a present for himself, but he could tell Sapnap was still having fun. He definitely wouldn’t forget this birthday. 

Karl took the smallest bite he could and softly leaned back when Sapnap tried to close the distance. He liked to make him restless, liked to see him lose his patience, Karl was so amused. After a few seconds of loaded silence, Karl stole the last bit of the Pocky from between Sapnap’s lips and kissed him again. 

This time he kissed him for longer, lazily wrapping his arms around Sapnap’s neck, sweater paws dangling gently. Karl was the one to pull away first, laughing loudly when Sapnap hung his head back in defeat. Karl was extremely proud of himself for managing to mess with someone so cute on his birthday of all days. 

“Bitter…” Karl said quietly, kissing Sapnap’s cheeks lightly and listening to his noncommittal hums of agreement, he was moping and not even trying to hide it. “Happy birthday Sap…” Karl chuckled, grabbing a chocolate Pocky stick and holding it out in front of Sapnap.

Sapnap huffed in frustration, but he couldn’t ever be mad enough to turn down food. He opened his mouth and Karl happily fed him snacks, wrapping his legs around Sapnap’s waist eventually. Karl had no idea how long this went on for, just that they’d finished half the box of Pocky and he never let Sapnap pick when they kissed, not even once. Karl was having the time of his life, Sapnap was not going to forget this, in fact he was already making an evil plan for Karl’s birthday. He would get payback.

But for now, Sapnap was definitely enjoying their sweet little kisses, even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

“Happy birthday,” Dream looked up from what he was doing on his PC to watch Sapnap sit cross legged on his bed, bored and used to bothering Dream when he needed something to do. “Good day so far?” 

“Thanks, yeah it’s been fun,” Sapnap smiled warmly as he threaded his fingers through his hair, he thought it would be more fun to sit in Dream’s room to fix his hair instead of sitting alone. “Karl left me to get lunch.” 

“Oh yeah, Karl did,” Dream murmured to himself, rubbing his hand over his mouth, suddenly deep in thought. Sapnap was staring in the mirror, securing half of his long dark hair in a ponytail and shaking his head to watch it softly bounce. 

Dream watched him through the mirror, extremely fond of him. It was Karl’s idea for everyone to give Sapnap kisses for his birthday, because of course it was Karl’s idea. He was the one with the most experience knowing Sapnap liked kisses. Dream was deep in thought, he wanted his execution to be perfect, he wanted everything to go to plan.

“Dream?” Sapnap suddenly asked, immediately noticing his best friend had zoned out and probably couldn’t even hear him. “You okay?” Sapnap unfolded his legs and hopped to his feet, approaching Dream at his desk chair. 

Dream looked up at Sapnap, shaking himself from his extremely detailed thought process of potential courses of actions he could take. Sometimes he just had to say ‘fuck it’ and pick one. High risk, high reward.

Dream got to his feet and Sapnap opened his mouth to ask him if he was alright again when Dream grabbed his face with one hand. Sapnap went bright pink before he could even process what was happening. Dream tilted Sapnap’s head up and kissed him.

Sapnap’s eyes widened, and in his panic he grabbed Dream’s shirt. His mind was racing a mile a minute, he tentatively kissed back, and Dream eased his grip on Sapnap’s face until he was just tilting his chin towards him. Just when Sapnap’s eyes had fluttered shut did Dream pull away, and Sapnap quite literally didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Happy birthday.” Dream repeated, casually. Sapnap stared blankly at the floor, unsure if he should be panicking or not. What the hell was that? Was everybody plotting against him today? His heart wouldn’t shut up, he couldn’t make his mind up if he liked it or not, this was the most confused he’d ever been.

Dream blinked a few times, he was standing there quietly watching Sapnap process what happened, or his lack of processing it. He’d never seen Sapnap be completely unmade by something, and it both amused and concerned him. 

“Nick? You good?” Dream softly patted Sapnap’s cheek and Sapnap finally looked up at him. He couldn’t decide if that was a good idea or not, Sapnap was slightly dazed and could not focus at all.

“Maybe?” Sapnap’s eyebrows drew closer together and he weakly shoved Dream away with shaking hands. He was trying to figure out why all his friends decided to kiss him on his birthday, it was overwhelming and unfair. “Why? How? For my birthday?” 

“Mhm, for your birthday.” Dream answered with a shrug, like that would be enough to stop Sapnap’s head from spinning. He had barely budged an inch from Sapnap’s push, and was just standing beside him making sure he didn’t decide to have a crisis here.

“What the hell man?” Sapnap sighed loudly, thumping his fist against Dream’s chest uselessly and then hitting him again. “Why couldn’t you just give me a peck?” 

“Eh, kinda lame.” Dream said like it was a completely normal thing to say to your childhood best friend. “Also I think Karl’s back with lunch, let’s eat?” He grabbed Sapnap by the shoulders and began steering him out of his bedroom.

“Why are you like this?” Sapnap was exasperated, he rubbed both of his hands over his face and managed to momentarily snap himself out of it. Of course Dream couldn’t just give him something small to remember him by, he needed to go above and beyond and make sure he was the only person Sapnap thought about for days after what happened. 

Dream couldn’t help it, he was an overachiever. 

Sapnap was curled up on the sofa, sitting across from Quackity who was continuously making him laugh until it hurt. There wasn’t even a coherent punchline, just the most absurd concepts and even harder to follow storyline. Sapnap smiled so brightly it hurt, pulling his blanket around his shoulders and giggling as Quackity kept going. 

Everybody else in the house was too busy setting up secret birthday party things for Sapnap, so Quackity was serving as the distraction, and he was doing a wonderful job. Sapnap tended to gravitate towards Quackity anyways, knowing he could count on him to make him laugh until he cried and brighten his day instantly. 

Sapnap was resting against the armrest of the couch, arms wrapped around his stomach as he gasped for air. Quackity laughed to himself, pleased to see Sapnap having a good time and feeling even better that he could keep him shining so brightly. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he peeked down. That was Quackity’s sign to go get Sapnap’s birthday cake. 

“I’ve gotta go get something.” Quackity tucked his phone away, grabbing his jacket off of the back of the couch and wiggling his arm into it. 

“What?” Sapnap sat up quickly, wiping a few stray tears from his cheeks and frowning. Quackity checked his pockets for his wallet and groaned at the sight of a very disappointed Sapnap. “Don’t leave, you can’t leave.” He complained, dropping the blanket from his shoulders and moving to stand up and stop him. 

“I gotta leave.” Quackity said, even though it absolutely pained him. Sapnap had been left by Karl this morning and now Quackity? He was going to have nobody left to hang out with, and it was his birthday. Of course he didn’t know everyone was working behind his back to throw him a little party. 

“Noooo,” Sapnap whined, fully aware that he was and not even the littlest bit ashamed. Quackity sighed softly, he grabbed the blanket Sapnap tossed away and draped it over Sapnap’s lap softly. “I don’t want you to leave…” He mumbled, grabbing onto Quackity’s arms gently in hopes of convincing him to hang out. 

“I gotta leave, Sapnap,” Quackity said softly, he took a small breath and thought of some way to convince Sapnap to let him get his birthday cake. What could he do to make sure Sapnap didn’t feel lonely? What could he do to reassure him he’d come back? Quackity remembered what Karl had told him last night when they were all discussing the great kiss plan of 2021, and he quickly thought how he was going to do this. 

“But I wanna be with you.” Sapnap complained, clutching at Quackity’s wrists as Quackity moved his hands to cup both sides of Sapnap’s face. Both his cheeks and Quackity’s palms were ridiculously warm, and getting warmer by the second. 

Quackity leaned in closer to Sapnap, he pressed their lips together gently and he smiled against Sapnap’s lips when he quickly melted into it. Then he pulled away, stroked both of his thumbs over Sapnap’s cheeks and watched him lick his lips timidly. 

“You get one when I leave and one when I come back.” Quackity murmured tenderly, laughing breathlessly when Sapnap nodded his head. It felt phenomenal to be wanted so badly, to the extent that he would throw away his pride to beg him to stay. Quackity didn’t want to say he was letting it go to his head, but it did stroke his ego the tiniest bit. 

“Okay.” Sapnap cleared his throat, dropping his hands from Quackity’s wrists and letting Quackity tuck the blanket around him a little more. “Now I just feel dumb.” Sapnap’s embarrassment was catching up with him, he sunk into the blanket and Quackity laughed loudly.

“Nah, you’re just being a sweetie.” Quackity said simply, stepping away from Sapnap and smoothing out a wrinkle on his jacket. “I’ll be back later.” He reminded him, snorting at the muffled, weak hum that Sapnap let out to let him know he heard him. 

Quackity had doubted Karl’s little plan, accusing Karl of just wanting to find more ways to kiss Sapnap but now that he had, he understood the want very well. He’d hurry up and get his birthday cake, the thought of Sapnap patiently waiting for him to return home was oddly thrilling. A little domestic. Quackity cursed at Karl under his breath, of course this was what awakened something in him. 

Sapnap had been wandering down the hallway, wondering what everybody was doing downstairs without him. He was told not to come down but when Sapnap got told to not do something it made him want to do it ten times as much. He was about to peek around the corner when George’s bedroom door creaked open and he peeked his head out.

“Sapnap.” George whispered out, reaching his hand out and beckoning him over. He heard Sapnap sneaking around the hallway and knew that sound wasn’t going to be good. He was tasked with keeping Sapnap away from the surprise party. 

“George.” Sapnap answered, taking a few steps backward and leaning towards him. He was waiting for him to say something when George grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him into his bedroom.

“Come here, I need to give you something.” George didn’t know why he said that because his present was technically downstairs. He panicked and the only thing he could think of that would keep Sapnap from leaving was giving him a present. George pushed the door closed and then let go of Sapnap’s shirt, awkwardly smoothing out where he had crumpled.

“You didn’t have to grab me.” Sapnap complained, eyeing George up and down before peering around his bedroom as if his present would be plainly in sight. “What did you get me? Is it a PS5?” He asked lazily, dragging his feet as George weakly nudged him across the room.

“You wish, sit down. I’ll go get it.” George gave up on pushing Sapnap halfway through his poor attempt at shoving him over the hardwood floor. “Sit down or you won’t get your present.” He clicked his tongue, already irritated because Sapnap simply didn’t listen to him.

Sapnap groaned, not good at listening but especially bad at listening to George. It was a miracle when he did listen without a fight, and he did it at the randomest most unpredictable times. Sapnap plopped himself down on the edge of the bed, accidentally making the bed frame smack into the wall.

“Sapnap, don’t break my things.” George gasped out, in complete disbelief at the disregard Sapnap had for his things specifically. Sapnap gave him a huge shrug, like it was bound to happen, and George narrowed his eyes at him.

“I didn’t mean to.” Sapnap grumbled, moodily. He was clearly already restless and tired of being here. He wanted his present and then he wanted to keep going downstairs to see what everyone was doing. 

“I don’t believe you.” George shook his head, because he didn’t. He and Sapnap were always caught in this endless back and forth. Barking at each other but rarely biting, only snapping their teeth when things went too far too soon. Dream always broke it up though. 

George was looking around his room desperately, what could he give to Sapnap as a fake present? What would be convincing enough to keep Sapnap here in his room and not at the unfinished surprise party preparation. 

The voice in the back of his head, which sounded a lot like Karl, reminded him he owed Sapnap a kiss. George went bright red at the thought, he fought Karl on it for hours and hours. He didn’t want to kiss Sapnap, he didn’t want to kiss anyone. The embarrassment was too much for him, he was a fickle creature and he doubled down on that.

He didn’t hate the thought of it, George would just prefer to ignore the fluttering of his heart and the churning of his stomach. He was easily overwhelmed and so he steered clear of any and all situations that led to him humiliating himself. But he had to do it eventually, because Karl assured him it was a one time thing and Sapnap was right there sitting on his bed.

“Close your eyes.” George finally said, the heat crawling over his face had calmed down, all risen to the tips of his ears. He peeked over his shoulder to see Sapnap looking at the teddy bear on his bed, completely ignoring his request. “Sapnap.”

“I don’t wanna close my eyes, I don’t trust you.” Sapnap grumbled, of course he was going to fight him on this. George rolled his eyes, as if this wasn’t hard enough for him to do. 

“Close your eyes, Sapnap.” George tried again, watching Sapnap pull a face and open his mouth to mock him. He huffed loudly, squeezing his hands into fists, and steeling himself. George crossed the room quickly, standing right between Sapnap’s legs and shakily inhaling. He reached forward before Sapnap could look up at him and covered his eyes with his hands. 

Sapnap was stunned by the turn of events, and then it was dark and George’s palms were softly pressed over his eyes. Then before he could ask anymore questions, George kissed him, ever so softly and Sapnap could feel his lips tremble. The silence was incredibly heavy, hanging over both of their heads.

Sapnap grabbed George’s hands, pulling them away from his eyes with little to no effort. He looked up at George, he didn’t think this day would ever come. All he saw was pink, rosy and deepening as Sapnap’s eyes flickered over his face. George refused to look at him, and his hands shook in Sapnap’s grasp.

“George…” Sapnap began and George scoffed, not being very convincing at all. He pulled his hands away from Sapnap and began to storm through his own room, heaving the door open. 

“It was for your birthday, don’t get any ideas,” George grumbled, unhappy but unable to ignore the way his heart shook. He wasn’t good at this, he really really wasn’t good at this. “Get out of my room and go downstairs…” He hurriedly left the bedroom, exhaling loudly when he was out of earshot.

Sapnap sat dumbly on George’s bed, his lips parted in surprise. If he wasn’t there and he wasn’t the one being kissed, he wouldn’t have believed this ever happened. He barely managed to get himself off of the bed, he didn’t know how he was supposed to cope with the fact that he could taste George of all people on his lips.

What a memorable birthday.

Before he could even completely get into the living room, the lights were turned off and his friends burst into song. Sapnap pretended like he didn’t just get so scared he yelped but who was he kidding?

Through their laughter Karl, Dream, Quackity and George managed to keep on track with singing Happy Birthday to Sapnap. Sapnap’s eyes sparkled as he stared down at the circle cake, decorated to look like a panda bear with oreo halves for ears. Peach coloured candles sat at the top of the cake, flames flickering at the tips of the numbers 2 and 0. Sapnap was frozen in place until Karl grabbed onto his arm and led him to the designated birthday boy spot.

Sapnap sat down in the best armchair in the whole house, the highest ranked in comfiness and feeling like home. He looked down at the cake, heart too big for his chest and tears pricking at his eyes. 

“Make a wish!” Karl encouraged, sitting on his knees to the left of Sapnap’s feet, softly giving Sapnap’s hand a little squeeze.

What could he possibly wish for? What could Sapnap ever want? He looked around the room at his best friends, he looked around at the room of the house they all lived together in and he looked down at the cake they had gotten him. What could he ever want? He had everything he ever wanted. This was everything Sapnap could have ever wished for.

Sapnap slid his fingers between Karl’s, intertwining their fingers as he watched the wax of the candles threaten to drip any further. He took a small breath, leaned in towards the cake and blew out the candles. 

The sound of his best friends bursting into cheers, clapping their hands, and making various loud noises faded out as the lights were turned back on. He could barely process Karl arranging everybody around Sapnap, making fun of George for being a loser and opting out of the photo to take it when timers existed.

Karl and Quackity were leaning in on either side of him, and Dream was draped over the armchair behind him. There was a countdown, and then all three of them pressed tiny kisses to Sapnap’s cheeks and the top of his head. George took multiple photos, and then Karl happily plopped himself onto the arm of the armchair.

“George come give him a little kiss, I can take a picture.” Karl teased with an easy shrug, shooing Quackity away from the knife so Dream could get there first. If there was anybody in this room that could be trusted cutting a cake, it was Dream, but only narrowly. 

“Absolutely not. You give him a kiss.” George grumpily replied, shaking his head in disapproval when Karl turned so he was sideways on the armrest and then fell backwards across Sapnap’s lap.

“Kay!” Karl had absolutely no complaints with this request, he cupped Sapnap’s face and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“This is fucked up, you just killed that panda.” Quackity murmured, holding a plate out for the piece of cake Dream had just cut from the bottom of the poor panda bear. 

“Do you want a piece or not?” Dream raised an eyebrow, setting the cake onto the plate and watching Quackity pull the plate back protectively.

“Fuck off, I want this one.” Quackity immediately laid his claim on the first slice and Karl pulled away from his tiny little kisses to complain.

“No! The birthday boy always gets the first piece, have you no manners? Respect the sacred, age-old rules of birthdays.” Karl babbled, reaching for the plate and grabbing it carefully from a reluctant Quackity. “What’d you wish for by the way?” Karl batted his eyes up at Sapnap and Sapnap peeked down at him.

“Karl, you know I can’t tell you. It won’t come true if I do that.” Sapnap watched Karl take the fork George passed to Dream who passed it to him. Karl sighed, accepting his defeat. That was a clear unspoken rule of the art of birthdays. 

“You’re right.” Karl nodded his head eagerly, handing the fork to its final stop in Sapnap’s hand. Sapnap went to grab the plate but Karl was insistent on being his helper and holding it instead. Sapnap cut the pointed end of the cake and scooped it into his mouth, humming around it.

It was sweet, and it was like a mouthful of stars handpicked just for him. Sapnap clung to the taste of vanilla buttercream on his tongue, and he looked around at all of his friends. The other three were bickering over cake slices : Dream was given so many orders and angles that he was short circuiting, Quackity was making up new terms for cuts of cake, and George was not making it any easier by debating out loud with himself if he wanted cake.

The fork was pulled out of his mouth and Sapnap’s eyes returned to Karl, who was still comfortably laying in his lap. Karl smiled up at him, resting his head against Sapnap’s shoulder and grabbing another forkful of cake for him. 

Sapnap didn’t want to say his wish out loud, just in case. He wasn’t necessarily the most superstitious, but he didn’t want to risk it. He knew nobody, not even the universe could keep them apart, he couldn’t take the chance.

He wished he could stay with them forever, that they could be like this forever. Karl carefully fed him his second bite of cake and Sapnap leaned back in the armchair. 

He knew he was loved, but in moments like this, he could feel it. In the way the stars melted on his tongue, and lit up his insides. He knew he was born to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> sapnap happy and loved makes me ascend <3 i use my power for GOOD. sapnap appreciation only. this is a sapnap love zone only.
> 
> thank you for reading i had a lot of fun writing this...nothing puts me in a good mood like comfort streamer being loved...good shit good fucking shit 
> 
> ao3 user stardustkiss feeds the multishippers confirmed? feast. 
> 
> also heh. tsundere geo–


End file.
